


Texting Adventures with J. Mad and J. Laur

by Mygaythoughts



Series: Texting Adventures! [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: #protectjohn2017, Alex is a ball of rage, Coffee, DONT WORRY THO, Enemies Working Together, F/M, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Henry can go to hell tho, James is gonna make him happy, James is so done, John is a Good Friend, John is a Mess, John is a Saint, John is just tired, M/M, Plotting, Tea, Texting, john is a dad, watch out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mygaythoughts/pseuds/Mygaythoughts
Summary: John Laurens is best friends with Alexander Hamilton. Alexander despises Thomas Jefferson. James Madison is best friends with Thomas Jefferson. Thomas despises Alexander Hamilton. What happens when James and John are paired to complete a project together? Many conflicting things.





	1. Working Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion work for Texting Adventures with T. Jeff and A. Ham but can be read alone! This also happens way before the book so yeah

**J. Mad and J. Laur** Tue, 8/1 9:37 am

**J. Laur:** This is going to be interesting.

**J. Mad:** That is to say the least

**J. Mad:** Who thought that the person in charge of public relation would have to work so closely with the person in charge of our image on the internet huh?

**J. Laur:** To be honest this will make both of our jobs much easier

**J. Laur:** Let me say this however. I refuse to let our best friends hatred to get in between our work do you agree with those terms?

**J. Mad:** I don’t mind Alexander however I do mind my best friend and my previous friend fighting

**J. Mad:** But I do agree

**J. Laur:** Good meet me in my office after lunch we can talk about a possible game plan

**J. Mad:** Out of curiosity how did you get my number?

**J. Laur:** Alexander gave it to me

**J. Laur:** He has numbers from before even college

**J. Mad:** Why am I not surprised?


	2. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James worries and goes to Thomas

**T. Jeff and J. Mad** Wed, 8/2 1:46 pm

**J. Mad:** Thomas I am worried….

**T. Jeff:** I didn’t commit murder yet but I am heavily tempted

**J. Mad:** Its about John

**T. Jeff:** Oh my god

**T. Jeff:** Mother hen James has come out

**J. Mad:** I am serious Thomas.

**J. Mad:** Me and John decided to have lunch together to talk about maybe a way of tackling the problems we made

**J. Mad:** However half way through his phone started to go off and when he came back he looked scared.

**J. Mad:** And then he apparently had to leave for the day not giving a straight answer as to why.

**T. Jeff:** Maybe it's a family problem?

**J. Mad:** No I don’t think so

**J. Mad:** This just doesn’t feel right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with the plot for this book late last night around 11 pm! Fair warning this book is going to be a lot darker than the other book and as such will have more mature themes. Mainly because this relationship doesn't have the same problems as Jamilton and as such will need more devices for me to make it move along. Because of this there will be darker themes for me to be able to move this along and as such will be written in my slightly darker and more common way of writing


	3. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has news

**A. Ham and J. Laur** Thu, 8/3 8:31 am

**A. Ham:** Hey John aren’t you coming into work?

**J. Laur:** Sorry Martha said no

**A. Ham:** John you give her so much power besides how are you expected to get work done if you come at her beck and call

**J. Laur:** Alex I can’t go

**A. Ham:** And why is that?

**J. Laur:** Martha found out she is pregnant

**J. Laur:** We are celebrating

**A. Ham:** Okay John wtf your gayer than me

**J. Laur:** Its for the best Alexander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaaaaaaaah keep a eye on Martha she is going to be playing a huge role in this book


	4. The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John admits something

**Group Chat: We are Gayer Than Rainbows** Thu, 8/3 11:04 am

**H. Mull:** John we love you very much and are happy you are going to having a kid but WHAT THE FLYING FUCK

**G. Laf:** John why are you doing this?

**A. Burr:** I am just as confused didn’t you specifically signed paperwork that states even though Philip is your son biologically all you really want to be for the boy is a uncle figure?

**A. Burr:** You even told them to make Laf the godfather!

**A. Ham:** John tell us what's going on this doesn’t seem right

**J. Laur:** My father pushed me to her. Said no son of his would leave him with no grandchildren even though there is Philip. He said I need to marry her and have kids or he will make me reap the consequences. Like I said it's for the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaaaaaaaah no regrets


	5. List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #ProtectJohn2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its 2018 but this story takes place in 2017 and the Jamilton one takes places in 2018

_New chat created_

**Group Chat: #Protect John 2017** Mon, 8/7 1:49 pm

 **A. Ham:** This is fucking bullshit

 **A. Burr:** I concur that statement

 **T. Jeff:** Why the flying fuck am I here?!

 **G. Laf:** I invited you Thomas now play nice we need your help

 **A. Ham:** LIKE HELL WE DO

 **G. Laf:** Shut up lion

 **G. Laf:** Anyway Thomas do you remember Henry Laurens?

 **T. Jeff:** John Laurens father, homophobic, believes that all blacks should have stayed slaves, thinks women are objects to be controlled, all around asshole of the south?

 **A. Ham:** Holy fucking shit

 **A. Burr:** Alex what is the matter?

 **J. Mad:** I think you broke him he won’t stop blinking at his phone

 **T. Jeff:** Jemmy get away from Hamilton you’ll catch the stupid

 **A. Ham:** COME TELL ME THAT TO MY FUCKING FACE ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!

 **H. Mull:** ANYWAY!!!!!!

 **H. Mull:** We are here to achieve some goals as a common body

 **J. Mad:** And those goals are?

 **G. Laf:** I got a checklist made! _(link)_

  * Ruin Henry Laurens
  * Make sure that John’s siblings will be okay
  * Have it so either John or one of his siblings will get the family title
  * Not let John get married
  * Prove the baby that Martha Manning is carrying is not his



**J. Mad:** Okay first off I approve the first three the last two is making me be concerned

 **A. Burr:** Don’t worry we know for a fact that John has been couch hopping in our group of friends because it's closer to work the past 4 months and he is super gay wouldn’t willingly have sex with a woman type of gay.

 **T. Jeff:** So she is most likely either faking the pregnancy or the baby is another's.

 **J. Mad:** This is so fucked up

 **A. Burr:** I have never seen a better comment that sums up our group of friends


	6. Coffee or Tea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James asks John on a date

**J. Laur and J. Mad** Mon, 8/14 4:29 am

**J. Mad:** You are going to come and have coffee with me

**J. Laur:** What?

**J. Mad:** If you don’t like coffee then we can get tea I don’t care

**J. Laur:** Wait just what brought this on

**J. Mad:** Let’s just say Thomas has been pining for months upon months now and I need a god damn mother fucking break

**J. Laur:** Well shit okay I might be late tho can you send me a address?

**J. Mad:** No need I am going to be picking you up be ready in 30

**J. Laur:** Pushy southern republican

**J. Mad:** You can’t talk Mr. I-Am-Gonna-Throw-All-Homophobes-Under-The-Bus

**J. Laur:** They had it coming from preaching one thing to preaching the other when they realized a different tune meant more votes

**J. Mad:** Can’t argue with that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question is does John realize?


	7. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is such a dork

**J. Laur. and J. Mad** Tue, 8/15 9:40 pm

**J. Mad:** What are you doing for lunch?

**J. Laur:** I was thinking about just grabbing something from the vending machine why?

**J. Mad:** Fuck that you are going to come with me to lunch

**J. Laur:** Thomas again?

**J. Mad:** Yep

**J. Laur:** I’ll met you in the lobby in a hour

**J. Mad:** Nah we’ll just leave your office together because I got a few papers for you

**J. Laur:** Why don’t you use Word or Google Doc’s like a normal person?

**J. Mad:** Because I like writing and my right hand doesn’t have the ability to type

**J. Laur:** Kay fine I can’t argue with that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historically James Madison was right handed so the part where he is left handed is a thing of mine so yeah


	8. Silver Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas family OWN'S a hospital or two

**Group Chat: #Protect John 2017** Wed, 8/16 1:49 pm

 **A. Ham:** James how is keeping John distracted

 **J. Mad:** Hard af

 **T. Jeff:** Don’t worry Jemmy we are working nonstop to find solutions!

 **A. Ham:** Bullshit

 **A. Burr:** I agree with Alexander all you’ve done is complain and give “support”

 **G. Laf:** Tommy please at least use some contacts to help us with the medical part

 **A. Ham:** How can he help us with the medical part?!

 **G. Laf:** His family owns two hospitals and funds 12 and one of the owned ones being right here in New York

 **H. Mull:** Really which one?

 **T. Jeff:** Kings County Hospital Center

 **T. Jeff:** I am calling around and just so you guys know this is highly illegal

 **A. Ham:** Jefferson just do us all a favor and shove your silver spoon deeper into your mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay a few things we need to talk about....  
> 1\. The hospital is a real place in New York and it was not funded by the Jefferson from my knowledge  
> 2\. THIS IS HIGHLY ILLEGAL WHAT THEY ARE DOING PLEASE DO NOT DO THIS IT'S CONSIDERED A INVASION OF PRIVACY AND CAN LEAD TO JAIL TIME ESPECIALLY FO THE DOCTORS  
> 3\. I am not sponsored by that hospital however anyone from New York seen the hospital? It looks pretty to me!  
> 4\. This hospital was founded in 1837 a whole 11 years after Thomas Jefferson died so yeah cool facts am I right?


	9. Late night internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John needs to stay away from the internet late at night or is it early morning?

**J. Mad and J. Laur** Thu, 8/16 2:59 am

**J. Laur:** The world is scary

**J. Mad:** Laurens wtf its nearly 3 am!!!!!

**J. Laur:** Couldn’t sleep

**J. Laur:** Decided to surf the web

**J. Mad:** Oh god

**J. Mad:** What did you find?

**J. Laur:** The female praying mantis eats the males head after mating.

**J. Mad:** Creepy

**J. Laur:** Mike the Headless Chicken lived for 18 months after its head was cut off

**J. Mad:** Gross

**J. Laur:** The Colombian serial killer Pedro Alonso Lopez, who is known as the Monster of the Andes, raped and murdered over 300 girls from Ecuador, Peru and Colombia. However, after he was caught and imprisoned for 18 years, he was put in a psychiatric hospital. There he was reviewed, declared to be sane and was set free, in spite of his blatant avowal that he fully intends to kill again. Since he was released in 1998, nobody knows where he is or what he’s doing.

**J. Mad:** That is scary

**J. Laur:** The FBI estimates that at any given time, there are from 35 to 50 active serial killers in the U.S.

**J. Mad:** Pretty sure Alexander is going to be one of those people someday

**J. Laur:** If you’re looking at a Victorian photo and one of the subjects in the photo is clearer than the rest, they’re probably dead.

**J. Mad:** Okay that creepy af

**J. Laur:** If you’re attacked by a bear it won’t try to kill you like other predators would, it’ll just start eating.

**J. Mad:** Remind me never to go camping

**J. Laur:** The world is terrifying

**J. Mad:** I think that is enough internet for today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OpressedArtist gave a comment of "The female praying mantis eats the males head after mating." on T. Jeff and A. Ham and its amazing but while I couldn't use it there I could use it here! Also all these facts are true happy nightmares!


	10. John?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James kinda snaps

**J. Mad and J. Laur** Fri, 8/17 3:39 pm

**J. Mad:** Want to go out to dinner tonight?

**J. Laur:** Okay wtf bro

**J. Mad:** ??????????

**J. Laur:** The past few days you have been having meals for me and telling me what to do!

**J. Mad:** You should have your phone on silent at work so as to not be distracted

**J. Laur:** I need to be updated constantly on my future wife and our future child

**J. Mad:** Laurens you are the gayest person I know and we both know its bullshit this whole thing

**J. Mad:** Laurens?

**J. Mad:** John?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay


	11. Hammy and Jonny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds out and Alex is stunned at the stupidity

**J. Laur and A. Ham** Sat, 8/18 6:38 am

**A. Ham:** Hey John where r u?

**J. Laur:** Alexander what the hell is your problem?

**A. Ham:** Jonny?

**J. Laur:** I learned about what you all are doing

**J. Laur:** And I just want to say I am not amused

**J. Laur:** Why can’t you just be happy for me?!

**A. Ham:** John Laurens you are not happy and you know why?

**A. Ham:** Because you are gayer than me, you haven’t slept anywhere but our group of friends places for so long now, and you are being pressured by your fucking father to do something horrible!!!!!

**J. Laur:** WELL WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO HUH?!

**J. Laur:** HE SAYS HE WILL START HURTING MY LITTLE SIBLINGS ALEX THEY ARE NOT EVEN 10 I CAN’T LET HIM DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!

**A. Ham:** John you are friends with so man people who have degrees in law and so many who were at one point lawyers.

**A. Ham:** How thick in the head can you be?

**A. Ham:** Now get into work

**J. Laur:** Okay

**J. Laur:** Thanks Hammy

**A. Ham:** DON’T CALL ME HAMMY!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was interesting to say the least to write also look its our resident ball of densly compressed ball of rage!


	12. Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John talks and Alex shares

**Group Chat: #Protect John 2017** Sat, 8/18 11:29 am

**A. Ham:** So I talked with John

**G. Laf:** Please tell me it's not as bad as we thought it was

**A. Ham:** Nope

**A. Ham:** It's much much much worse

**A. Burr:** Dear god give us strength

**T. Jeff:** If its bad enough that Hamilton says it's worse than our fears then we will need a lot more than god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know I will only hint at what Henry Lauren's and Martha did to John. Never ever will I go into detail so I will just let you all draw conclusions yourselves!


	13. Alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch!

**J. Mad and J. Laur** Sat, 8/18 11:51 am

**J. Mad:** John me along with Thomas, Aaron, Alexander, and Hercules are on the way to your office right now to drag you to lunch okay? We want to include you in the planning process of how we are going to deal with your situation alright?

**J. Laur:** Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jonny


	14. Monticello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is soft for kids

**T. Jeff and J. Laur** Mon, 8/21 6:01 pm

**T. Jeff:** I am going to do a spitball okay?

**T. Jeff:** Do you think you can stage a want to visit your family in the south?

**J. Laur:** Depends why?

**T. Jeff:** Because if we do this right you might be able to hide your sibilings in Monticello from your father

**J. Laur:** Why are you doing this?

**T. Jeff:** Because I cannot stand to sit idle while children suffer so yes or no?

**J. Laur:** Yes


	15. Into the South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John messages his father

**J. Laur and H. Laur** Mon, 8/21 6:49 pm

**J. Laur:** Hello father I know its late but can we talk, please? I am starting to feel a little home sick and was wondering if I could visit the family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did these two on phone so not that great


	16. South Carolina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John asks James to met up

**J. Laur and J. Mad** Tue, 8/22 5:00 am

**J. Laur:** Hey can we meet for coffee?

**J. Laur:** I kinda need to ask for a favor

**J. Mad:** Just what might this favor be?

**J. Laur:** Somewhere along the lines for South Carolina and 5 kids ages 3 months and 8

**J. Mad:** Met ya at our usual place in 10

**J. Laur:** Thanks James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to guess what John is going to ask?


	17. A plane ride away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas makes a group chat

**Group chat: Monticello or bust** Fri, 8/25 1:40 am

 **T. Jeff:** This is going to be interesting

 **J. Mad:** Thomas that is the most stupidest title I have ever seen and I’ve seen a few

 **J. Laur:** This is it huh?

 **J. Laur:** 23 minutes until we board the plane to South Carolina and then a wait game on when we can sneak all those children away for a eight hour drive to my best friends sworn enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this feeling like I need to go to school but I don't need toooooooooooo


	18. Sneak away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are set in motion

**J. Mad and J. Laur** Tue, 8/29 4:39 am

**J. Laur:** Tonight we are going to sneak the kids away while I fake being sick so my parents won’t let me go to the party across town

**J. Mad:** You going to be okay though?

**J. Laur:** I won’t be okay until they are safe in Monticello

**J. Mad:** Actually I talked with Thomas and we think it’d be best if during their stay there they get moved back and forth from my home in Montpelier every two days

**J. Mad:** Of course if that is alright with you?

**J. Mad:** John?

**J. Laur:** Yes yes that’ll be fine thank you James you are the greatest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda alive??? Not really tho


	19. Uh oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John?

**J. Laur and A. Ham** Tue, 8/29 4:59 am

**J. Laur:** Alex help I need your brain to figure out what the fuck is going on rn

**A. Ham:** Alright Jonny what’s going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANYONE WANT TO TAKE A SHOT(pun intended) AT WHAT JOHN IS TEXTING ALEX ABOUT?!


	20. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to Monticello

**Group chat: Monticello or bust** Tue, 8/29 6:39 pm

 **J. Laur:** We did it!!!!

 **T. Jeff:** That’s great now my property is private so if you see anything unusual call me and I can call a friend to get it situated

 **A. Burr:** And while you guys stay safe I will rip your father a new one

 **J. Laur:** Thank you everyone

 **J. Mad:** Anything for you John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am so sorry for disappearing on you all I will try and update more however I started College and now with work as well that might be hard however I will have a few hours where I wait at the school and the hour drive home so I will try and update more often with those free slots!!!


	21. Testify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron speaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how much shorter this book will be

**A. Burr and J. Laur** Thu, 8/31 10:01 am

**A. Burr:** John you know you will need to testify

**J. Laur:** I know

**A. Burr:** And that you will most likely be on the receiving end of much ire

**J. Laur:** I know

**A. Burr:** And that you will be in charge of multiple children after all is said and done

**J. Laur:** I know


	22. Outting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James steps up

**J. Laur and J. Mad** Thu, 8/31 3:29 pm

**J. Mad:** I’m taking you out tonight

**J. Laur:** Wouldn’t it not be safe for the kids?

**J. Mad:** York will be watching them he’s old enough

**J. Laur:** York is 8 and also I have no money

**J. Mad:** I’m paying

**J. Mad:** John I’m asking you on a date

**J. Laur:** Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be fun also I might do a single paragraph chapter for this one for the date what do you guys think?


	23. Gaaaaaaay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shits and giggles

**Group Chat: We are gayer than rainbows** Thu, 8/31 3:41 pm

**G. Laf:** My gay senses are tingling

**A. Ham:** Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed to do this :)


	24. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's thoughts

John stumbled in after his date with James dazed. Normally in relationships he took the reigns however tonight James made him feel special, safe, wanted. He mainly did it thinking it would be some type of cruel joke however it wasn’t. James treated him with respect and care which are nearly foreign concepts to the southern carolinian. James also made it abundantly clear that James was serious about dating him and  it wasn’t going to be a one time thing unless John made it clear he didn’t want the relationship. The question is now does he want to relationship? John smiled sadly at his reflection.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My little gift for those who have stuck with this mess of a series. On another note I dug up my notes on Jamiltons adventures and realized how close I am to done with that series. If it wasn't obvious before this story will be considerably shorter than Jamilton probably just reaching 100 if we are lucky however its mainly going to explore James and John's relationship. It will not be as drawn out like Jamilton and will have less drama all together given the court case is supposed to be the worst of it. So yeah I am gonna focus on Jamilton given I have neglected that too but I just wanted to give you guys some more of our beans


End file.
